


nhi

by thnhi2104



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnhi2104/pseuds/thnhi2104





	nhi

AOKAGA, AOKAGA, AOKAGA !!!   
(Điều quan trọng phải nói 3 lần !!!)   
Vã hàng OTP quá mà không có để kích thích: D nó chán gì đâu   
\----------------------- -------------------------------------------------- -------------

Kagami ngồi ở vẻ ngoài băng ghế dưới gốc cây với vẻ mặt chán nản, lâu lâu trở lại đầu nhìn ra cổng ở công viên, vẻ đẹp tự nhiên:   
\- Thằng Aho lâu thế không biết!   
Nói xong câu đó, cậu rút điện thoại từ trong túi ra, bấm gọi. Một giọng nói hơi trầm và mang theo chút trầm lắng xuống đầu dây bên kia vang lên:   
\- Alo ..   
\- Thằng dở hơi này, mày đợi mày hơi lâu rồi đấy.   
\- Ờ, tôi xin lỗi, tôi đang đi với Kisei rồi, lần sau đi.   
-…   
\- Alo…   
\- Biến m * mày luôn đi, tao dập máy đây.   
-, cộc thế. Thôi, tạm biệt.   
Kagami dập máy mà tâm trạng nặng nề, không hiểu sao cậu thấy nặng trĩu. Hôm nay về, vui lòng cậu không vui.  
Tìm kiếm ngày sau đó, đầu cậu bé cứ loanh quanh với một vấn đề, AOMINE ĐANG QUEN KISEI À? Có thể lắm chứ, thằng tóc vàng đó vừa mạnh lại đẹp trai, ai như mình chứ !? Cậu vừa muốn gặp nhưng lại nghĩ đến việc làm xao xuyến mỗi lần gặp cậu, cậu thấy cậu ấy khoác vai Kisei, miệng thì nói chuyện vừa cười với Kisei, cậu lại thôi. Cũng phải, họ vốn dĩ đã chơi thân với nhau từ hồi cấp 2 rồi mà.   
Nhưng với cách tính của cậu, nỗi buồn sao có thể sử dụng mãi trong tâm hồn, nghĩ sao làm vậy, cậu liền chạy một mạch đến cửa hàng KFC gần đó, nhất là mình cũng phải ăn cái bánh. hamburger cho bõ chứ nhỉ!   
Open the door to, đập vào mắt cậu là hình ảnh Aomine đang ngồi đối diện với Kisei, cậu vừa hút nước, vừa nói gì đó rồi cả hai cùng nhau phá lên cười.  
'Thịch', vừa lấy lại tinh thần thì phải gặp lại cậu? Chúng ta có duyên quá nhỉ? Cái này người ta hay gọi là gì thế nhỉ? À, chắc là duyên rồi còn gì. Vừa định quay đi, một giọng nói từ xa kéo giật lại:   
\- Kagamicchi, tôi ở đây.   
Nghe vậy, Aomine cũng quay lại theo bản tính, cậu ấy tự cười, nói:   
\- Ê tóc đỏ, cậu đi đâu đấy?   
Trời đất, chắc tên rồi đây, ông trời thật hài hước quá đi mất!   
\- Tôi vào nhầm cửa hàng, các cậu cứ từ từ nói chuyện đi ha! Tạm biệt.   
\- Có ai lại viện làm như cậu không hả Kagami, vào đây ăn với lý do đi.   
\- Tôi có việc rồi, để lần khác nha, tạm biệt!   
Nói rồi cậu chạy một mạch ra ngoài sân bóng.  
Gì vậy trời, sao mình lại phải giải quyết hai thằng đó trời? Nhưng cậu không ngờ tới là hai mắt cậu không khỏi giật mình, vài giọt nước chảy ra từ đôi mắt màu đỏ đầy hoang dã đó, nhưng bây giờ nhìn cậu lại vô cùng thương. Gì? Mình à. Kagami đưa tay lên mắt, lòng càng rõ hình ảnh hai người đang ngồi với nhau. Thôi rồi, mình lụy thằng Aho đó quá rồi. Không hiểu thần kỳ thế nào, nhắc nhở, bổ sung chức năng xuất hiện.   
\- Ê Bakagami, mày chạy nhanh thế? Mày vẫn còn giận tao chuyện hôm trước à.   
-… - cái gì gợi ý? sao nó lại xuất hiện ở đây vậy?   
\- Ê tóc đỏ, tao xin lỗi, tại hôm đó…   
\- Hả? Hôm đó làm sao cơ?   
Hôm nay bạn phải đi chơi với Kisei chứ gì ?!  
\- Hôm đó tao rủ thằng Kisei đi mua quà sinh nhật cho mày… tại tao không giỏi chuyện mua đồ cho người khác… Vành tai của Aomine đỏ rực, ngón tay không ngừng mũi, đôi mắt dọc ngang không ngại ngùng quá .   
\- Hả? Mày nói gì?   
\- Nghỉ đi, tao không nói lại đâu.   
Aomine vừa quay đi thì Kagami kéo lại, đôi mắt cậu long lanh và phấn khích tột độ.   
\- Mày nói là mày… đi mua quà cho tao?   
\- Ê baka, mày khóc hả? Sao mày khóc thế hả thằng này?   
\- Tao khóc hả? À, tôi khóc!   
\- Sao mày khóc thế? Động quá hả? - Aomine cười tou - Ừ   
, xúc động quá!   
\- Tao mà… hả?   
\- Tao thích mày. Từ giải Interhigh rồi.   
-… Mày không có mà đùa.  
Aomine trố mắt ra đầy kinh phí, anh ấy được bảo mật như không thể tin vào những người mới nghe.   
\- Tao nói thật đấy! Nhìn mặt tao có giống như không đùa hả?   
\- Thật hả? .....   
Đôi mắt của Aomine đảo liên tục, môi trường thấp.   
\- Tao cũng thích mày.   
-…   
Tối hôm đó, hai người đều hạnh phúc đến khó tả.   
Và sau đó… là những ngày ăn lương ngập mặt của các bạn còn lại    
Dạ mình viết chơi thôi mọi người, thề là chuyện gì thiệt thòi   

Tôi sẽ dịch nó sang tiếng Anh sau !!!


End file.
